Héroe
by Fujimi Ayakashi
Summary: [RyoSaku]songfic:HéroeEnrique Iglesias Ryoma tiene su ultima oportunidad de declararsele a Sakuno, en el baile, pero que problemas tendra, tooyama metido en el medio, horio intentando ayudar, y Akutsu intentando hacerle la vida imposible a Ryoma, muerte


holaaaaa!!!!!

hace tiempo que queria hacer un songfic con esta cancion, "Héroe - Enrique Iglecias" bueno espero que les guste, intente hacerlo lo mas emotivo posible, estare esperando los comentarios

ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo soy una tipa con intento de imaginacion n.nU

* * *

_Quiero ser tu héroe _

Ryoma se encontraba viendo el cielo… en estos meses se le había hecho muy habitual, siempre pensando en su pequeño angelito, nunca se imagino enamorado, ni siquiera le atraían las chicas… hasta que llego ella a enredar su vida… sin embargo ella nunca hiso nada, apenas lo miraba, y cada vez que cruzaban miradas, como un rayo esta se sonrojaba y volteaba a ver con quien estuviese, y si no estaba con nadie, miraba sus pies caminando rápido, al principio pensó que era una chica rara, hasta que le comenzó a prestar atención… sus bonitos ojos café-rojizos, tan cautivantes, tan atrayentes, luego su figura, aunque se veía algo infantil a causa de sus largas trenzas ,que nunca se soltaba, tenia unas curvas de envidia, siempre intentando disimularlas con ropas anchas, pero simplemente no lo conseguía del todo, esa cara, tan inocente y angelical, no lo dejaba nunca en paz, incluso en sus practicas, cuando ella llegaba a causa de su amiga Tomoka, siempre que la miraba, esta le dedicaba una sonrisa de animo, aunque era tan sutil que casi ni se le notaba, aunque su cara siempre era de una chica pequeña, con alguien que no la conociera era siempre muy fría… y en dos días… por dios… en dos días era su fiesta de graduación y ella según sus averiguaciones(y golpizas para que el que quisiera invitarla antes que el mismo), aun no tenia pareja, era su oportunidad de invitarla a pasar un buen rato con el en la fiesta, si tan solo su orgullo no fuera tan fuerte, el ya la tendría como pareja hace mucho…

No quiso volver a pensar en el tema y se fue a dormir…

A la mañana siguiente se ducho rápido para ser el primero en llegar a la escuela, una vez allí espero paciente a su compañera… al verla todo su cuerpo se congeló y se ruborizo bastante…mientras pensaba

_Si una vez, yo pudiera llegar_

_A erizar de frio tu piel,_

_A quemas, que se yo, tu boca, y morir allí después_

Ella se encontraba con su amiga Tomoka, la veía tan inocente, tan angelical, tan dulce… tan feliz. Estaba dispuesto a acercarse cuando llego un personaje no deseado…

- Buenos días Sakuno-chan – dijo un chico pelirrojo

- Buenos días Tooyama-kun – le respondió amablemente

- ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile? – le pregunto ansioso

Roma estaba que iba a masacrarlo, pero llego su compañero a conversar con el.

- Hola Ryoma ¿Qué tal? – pregunto Horio

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto hostil, lo estaba distrayendo de cuidar a su angelito de cualquiera quien quisiera corromperla

- Solo venia a saludarte – dijo intentando seguir la conversación

- Entonces pasare por ti a las 8 – al escuchar esto Ryoma se paralizo por completo…¿Qué había escuchado?... habían invitado a su angelito al baile antes que el!?

- Ryoma¿Qué te pasa?, te ves muy rojo – dijo Horio preocupado por su amigo

este no hiso nada, solo se quedo viendo a Sakuno con tristeza, cuando ella paso por su lado le dirigió una sonrisa, y esto… le dirigió una mirada de dolor, cuando Sakuno estuvo bastante lejos, se llevo a Horio de la camisa hasta el patio del colegio a un lugar que nadie visitaba

- ¿Qué te sucede Ryoma? – Horio estaba asustado, Ryoma traía una cara de asesino en serie, y al parecer era su próxima victima. Ryoma lo puso contra la pared, sujetándolo de la camisa, lo azoto varias veces diciéndole

- ¿Cómo te sentirías si te quitaran a Tomoka¿como te sentirías si la invitaran al baile mas importante de su vida otra persona que no fueras tu?¿como te sentirías que por culpa de tu estúpido compañero estuvieses pasando por todo esto? – Ryoma lo soltó cansado, Horio por fin respiro, después de todas esas preguntas, le respondió del suelo

- ¿De que demonios estas hablando Ryoma? – dijo sin comprender porque su compañero le preguntaba todas esas cosas

- Hablo de Sakuno, por tu puta culpa el idiota de Tooyama la invito, justo cuando iba a detenerlo – Ryoma lo vio hacia abajo con los ojos rojos de ira, rabia y dolor – llegaste tu desgraciado, tu y tu "hola Ryoma ¿Qué tal?", maldito desgraciado, es toda tu maldita culpa – termino dándole la espalda dispuesto a marcharse

- Asique era cierto… - dijo Horio apoyándose en la pared, recuperando el aliento, a lo que Ryoma se detuvo – era cierto que te gustaba Ryuzaki, y al parecer no piensas luchar por ella… - dijo sonriendo de un lado, en tono arrogante

- ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto Ryoma aun con rabia

En ere momento sonó la campana de entrar a clases, pero ninguno de los dos de movió de su sitio

- ¿Nunca hiciste nada para conquistarla? – le pregunto extrañado, pronto la tensión anterior había desaparecido, ahora hablaban con total naturalidad

- ¿eh? – Ryoma no entendía lo que le decía su compañero

- Ya sabes flores, chocolates, paseos, cine… - Horio al ver la cara de su compañero entendió que el no sabia nada de eso… era de esperarlo, el solo pensaba en tenis

- A decir verdad… ella ni siquiera lo sabe, es mas, se lo iba a decir en… el baile – dijo agachando a cabeza avergonzado… jamás había hablado de eso con nadie

- Aahh… era por eso, pero aun puedes intentarlo, pero la pregunta es… ¿Cómo? – dijo eso sentándose en el pasto, con un dedo en los labios en pose de pensador, mientras Ryoma hacia lo mismo, intentando pensar como decirle a su pequeño angelito la verdad

- Lo tengo!!!! – dijo de repente Horio, parándose del suelo – ya se como puedes decláratele en el baile – dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en el pasto para explicarle a Ryoma, su plan maestro – hare una distracción con Tooyama, entonces Sakuno se quedara sola, y ahí entras tu, muy galante la invitas a bailar un lento, que también me encargare de eso, en el baile le dices que la quieres, luego la llevas a un lugar apartado, y le preguntas si quiere ser tu novia, y ella te contesta que si, y todos felices… tan tan – cuando termino, Ryoma pensó que era un plan muy ridículo y cursi, pero que podría funcionar

- ¿Has pensado en dedicarte a esto? – le pregunto Ryoma con un humor mejorado

- Na, las chicas son lo mío, pero escucha, si vas a poner en marcha el plan, hazlo bien, cómprale algo que ella siempre pueda tener consigo para recordarte, y todo eso, a las mujeres les encanta – dijo Horio intentando parecer experimentado

- ¿Como que? – ahora Horio pensaba que su amigo era un completo idiota, mira que teniendo un club de fans aun no supiera lo que le gusta a las chicas

- ¿La palabra "joyería" no te dice nada? – pregunto sarcástico

- Ahhh… - ahora si que Ryoma estaba en un aprieto, no sabia nada de eso

- Le diré a Tomoka del plan, para que te ayude con eso – Horio vio la cara de "no se de lo que hablas" que tenia, por eso se ofreció a ayudarle

- Gracias… bueno, ahora me voy, te veré a la salida con Tomoka – dijo poniéndose de pie

- Espera, a la salida no, mejor en el parque, cuando acaben las clases, para que Ryuzaki no se entere – le dijo Horio, antes de que se fuera

- Muy bien, nos vemos – Ryoma se dirigió a su casa, por dinero, ya que no tenia porque ir a clases, ya había dado todos los exámenes, iría solo a aburrirse, por lo tanto solo iba a ver a su angelito, pero esta vez haría algo por ella

* * *

En el instituto ya había sonado la última campana, aquella que marcaba el fin de la jornada, Horio buscaba desesperadamente a su novia Tomoka, cuando la encontró fue directo hacia ella, y como era de esperarse estaba con la joven Ryuzaki 

- Hola cariño – Horio la abrazo por la cintura mientras esta el sonreía - ¿Qué te parece acompañarme al centro comercial? – sabia que su novia no se resistía a eso, por lo cual acepto rápidamente, dejando a Sakuno sola, irse a su casa

- Cariño, el centro comercial es hacia el otro lado – dijo Tomoka a su novio mientras se dejaba dirigir por el

- Escucha, necesito de tu ayuda, veras, a un amigo le gusta una chica, y quiere declarársele regalándole algo bonito, pero ni el ni yo sabemos que cosa le gustaría a aquella chica – dijo Horio intentando omitir nombres

- ¿Y de que chica estamos hablando? – pregunto curiosa, con Tomoka se corría el riesgo de contar el mas mínimo detalle al otro día estaría en boca de todos

- Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie – dijo serio Horio, a lo que ella acepto, realmente le parecía muy romántico, además que se moría de curiosidad – La chica es Sakuno Ryuzaki – dijo Horio mientras entraban en el parque en el cual Ryoma los esperaría

- No me digas que ese amigo tuyo es Tooyama, ya sabia que el era un buen chico, será la pareja perfecta para Sakuno – comenzó a decir atropelladamente, haciéndose ilusiones

- No exactamente – ante esta declaración Tomoka se desconcertó por completo, pensaba, quien podría ser, hasta que sintió que dejaban de caminar, seguía concentrada, hasta que la voz de su novio la saco de su concentración – El es mi amigo, por favor te pido mucha discreción – dijo en tono serio, Tomoka comenzó a subir la mirada lentamente, zapatillas negras, jean azules holgados, polera negra sin mangas, brazos fuertes y bronceados… llego a su cara, y casi se le sale un grito de lo sorprendida que se encontraba

- No puede ser… ¿el príncipe Ryoma es quien quiere declarársele a Sakuno? – dijo aun sorprendida, a lo que ambos asintieron, a lo que ella muy feliz dijo - ¿y que estamos esperando? – los arrastro a ambos lo mas rápido que pudo al centro comercial

* * *

Entre los arbustos se encontraba un tipo de ojos rasgados, llenos de odio, alvino, de piel blanca, observaba a su mas grande enemigo Echizen Ryoma 

- Asique estas enamorado, tranquilo, que hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacer de tu vida una miseria – dijo Akustu sonriendo malévolamente

* * *

- Mira que cosa tan bonita!!! – Tomoka revoloteaba como mariposa en la joyería, mientras Ryoma se esforzaba por ver algo bonito para su angelito 

Habían muchas cosas bonitas, collares, pendientes (aros), pulseras, anillos de muchas formas, materiales y colores, Ryoma no sabia que escoger, estaba buscando en las estanterías cuando vio algo que de seguro le gustaría, mientras lo veía imaginaba la reacción de Sakuno cuando se lo entregase, y como seria su vida juntos…

_Y si entonces, temblaras por mí_

_Y lloraras al verme sufrir_

_Ay sin dudar, tu vida entera dar _

_Como yo la doy por ti_

Era un collar en forma de flor de cerezo, hecho en perla rosada, y una cadena de oro blanco, le recordó a ella, por su delicadeza, su forma fina, pareciera que incluso tuviera su esencia, sin pensarlo mas, se decidió a comprarlo, no le importó el precio, solo lo compro

El día del baile llego, Ryoma se arreglo como pudo, llevaba un terno negro, camisa blanca, los dos primeros botones desabrochados, una roja en el bolsillo del traje, su perfume preferido, y ya estaba listo, al llegar se encontró con el gimnasio con luces de colores, música, parejas bailando animadamente, comida en una mesa, en fin, todo como para hacer de este baile, un baile que pocos podrán olvidar

Ryoma buscaba entre la multitud a su angelito, hasta que la encontró, su cabello estaba suelto, le llegaba hasta la cadera, un vestido color negro brillante, con un corte en la pierna que mostraba bastante, zapatos de negro taco aguja, un escote bastante pronunciado en V, para luego amarrarse el vestido en la espalda. Si Ryoma no hubiese estado contra la pared probablemente se hubiese dado de espalda contra el suelo, iba a acercarse cuando vio al estúpido de Tooyama bailar con su angelito, miraba con odio como ponía sus sucias manos en su cintura, y ella lo rodeaba del cuello, lo único que quiso en ese momento era partirle la cara a ese tipo y llevarse a Sakuno con él, pero desgraciadamente no podría hacerlo

* * *

- Bien Ryoma, te vez molesto, solo espera un poco mas, y tu vida será una pesadilla – Akustu lo miraba desde una mesa, en una de sus mangas tenia una cortapluma, y en el bolsillo interno una pistola, esto se va a poner feo

* * *

Por fin llego la señal, Horio se llevo al idiota de Tooyama, ahora le tocaba a el hacer su magia con su pequeño angelito, se dirigió hacia la chica, galantemente, atrayendo las miradas de todas las chicas que hacían contacto visual con el, hasta que llego frente a ella (ella estaba en una silla al lado de la mesa de la comida), le extendió la mano con caballerosidad 

- Señorita ¿me permite esta pieza? - dijo como todo un caballero al momento de extenderle la mano

- Ryoma… - dijo desconcertada, parecía indecisa, mirando hacia todos lados, se sentía observada, y como no estarlo si el chico mas guapo se ofrece a bailar contigo, y además con una caballerosidad nunca antes vista en él

Acepto la mano que le extendían, al tener el contacto de su suave y cálida mano, contra la suya propia, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, su acompañante se la llevo a la boca, dejando un suave, tierno y dulce beso en ella, esta reacciono con un fuerte sonrojo, la llevo a la pista de baile, delicadamente, como si de una flor se tratase, justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar la una canción suave, lenta, mientras el dejaba las manos de su acompañante en su propio cuello, y sus manos en su cintura, se acerco a su oído y le dijo

-_ Quiero ser tu héroe _– al igual que el cantante comenzaba recitando esa frase, a lo que la desconcertada Sakuno solo lo miro con asombro, mientras él volvía su cabeza a su lugar, mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras seguía cantándole a ella, porque esa canción le quedaba perfecta para la ocasión

_Si una vez yo pudiera llegar  
a erizar de frio tu piel  
a quemar que se yo, tu boca  
y morirme allí después  
Y si entonces  
temblaras por mi  
lloraras al verme sufrir  
ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar  
como yo la doy por ti._

- Ryoma ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntaba muy desorientada Sakuno, y era para estarlo, el chico la ignoro todo cuanto pudo en el instituto, y ahora en el baile le cantaba como si su vida dependiese de ello, además de mirarla con un brillo distinto en los ojos, que no sabia descifrar, sin embargo, el no tomo en cuenta la pregunta, solo le cantaba a ella, todo lo que se guardo durante mucho tiempo

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación._

_Si supieras  
la locura que llevo  
que me hiere  
y me mata por dentro  
y que mas da  
mira que al final  
lo que importa es que te quiero_

Ante las ultimas dos palabras que pronuncio Ryoma, Sakuno se quedo estática y asombrada, acababa de decirle que la quería, ella siempre lo amo, pero nunca tubo el valor para decírselo, Ryoma al ver la reacción de su pequeño angelito la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a los jardines, donde aun se podía escuchar el ritmo de la música y su letra

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación_

- Ryoma¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntaba desconcertada la chica, a la luz de la luna se veía aun mas hermosa, sus preciosos ojos resaltaban con el mismo brillo que Ryoma

_Ahaa... _

_déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte  
una vez mas, mira que al final  
lo que importa es que te quiero_

- Sakuno, yo te quiero, desde hace mucho – dijo esto agachando la cabeza, para que no se le notara su sonrojo – pero mi orgullo siempre me impedía decírtelo – subió la cabeza y miro a la dulce Sakuno que tenia la mirada en el piso, una mano en el pecho, y sus mejillas sonrojadas, se dirigió hacia ella y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla lentamente, como para recordar su calor y suavidad, a lo que ella lo volvió a ver a los ojos – y esta era mi ultima oportunidad, no quiero perderte

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación_

Diciendo esto, se acerco poco a poco a Sakuno, hasta que unió sus labios con los de ella en un roce dulce, suave, lento y por sobretodo muy pero muy romántico, en conclusión, perfecto. Al separarse la vio a los ojos, aun los tenia cerrados, los comenzó a abrir lentamente, para toparse con la mirada ambarina de Ryoma. Era todo tan perfecto hasta que, vio un reflejo entre los arbustos, pudo ver cabellos blancos asomarse por ellos, un rápido movimiento para proteger a su angelito, se escucha un disparo, siente una terrible presión en el pecho, abrazo aun más fuerte a su angelito, ella desconcertada lo miro, mientras el solo le sonreía intentando no mostrar su dolor, pero era insoportable, cayo al suelo

_Quiero ser tu héroe  
si pudiera ser tu Dios  
porque salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación  
puede ser mi salvación_

- Ryoma¿Qué te sucede? – dijo moviéndolo

Mientras se escuchaban pasos, llegar hasta aquí, Jin Akustu estaba a pocos metros de Ryoma, con una pistola en la mano

- Despídete Ryoma – dijo con una sonrisa sádica, pero llegaron en el momento Horio y Tooyama dejando inmovilizado a Jin

- Oh por Dios – Sakuno comenzó a ver una mancha roja oscura salir desde la espalda de Ryoma, este solo la miro y le pregunto

- Sakuno¿tu me quieres? – pregunto suplicante, esta casi llorando, le respondió

- Si Ryoma, te quiero, y mas que eso, yo… te he amado desde que entre a esta escuela…- le dijo colocando la cabeza de Ryoma en su regazo, acariciándole el cabello con dulzura

- Entonces… por favor – comenzó a toser, sin embargo cuando se puso su mano en la boca, pudo ver manchas de sangre, lo que horrorizo a Sakuno

- Oh Ryoma… por favor guarda fuerzas, la ambulancia ya viene – dijo llorando, mientras lo abrazaba, obviamente manchando su vestido con sangre

- Por favor… recibe esto – dijo extendiéndole el precioso collar, que hasta entonces estaba en su bolsillo – quiero que te lo pongas, te veras hermosa – dijo sonriéndole

- Ryoma ahora no es el momento, por favor guarda tus energías – dijo tomando la mano que tenia extendida con el collar, al ver la mirada suplicante de Ryoma, accedió, como el mismo dijo, se veía hermosa

-_ Quiero ser tu héroe... – _dijo acercándola hacia el para darle su ultimo beso, su beso de despedida, al terminar le sonrió, para luego cerrar los ojos, y descansar, sabiendo que fue el héroe de su amada, por lo menos por una vez, le salvo la vida, a costa de la suya propia, cansado, se durmió en un sueño del cual no despertaría jamás… lentamente la canción llego a su final, al igual que los latidos del corazon de Ryoma...

* * *

hola de nuevo

y?? que les parecio, espero que les haya gustado, me demore bastante en hacerlo, y sinceramente, creo que es mi primera "obra" tan larga o.o

bueno dejen review!!

besos

adios!!


End file.
